Conventionally, various illumination devices are proposed for various purposes. The most classical light source used for an illumination device is an incandescent lamp, and later fluorescent lamps have become widespread. Further, mercury lamps have also been used for some purposes. In recent years, LEDs have been used widely, and it is proposed to constitute white color LEDs compatible with a fluorescent lamp so as to use them for general ceiling illumination (Patent Document 1). On the other hand, various proposals are made for controlling illumination devices. For example, there is proposed a method of communicating between each of IC tag seals affixed respectively to many fluorescent lamps and a single IC tag reader/writer that covers the whole area inside a building with electromagnetic communication, so as to generate an alarm automatically for exchanging any of the fluorescent lamps when a predetermined life time has passed from start of use thereof (Patent Document 2). In addition, there is also provided a method of using power line carrier communication for dimmer control of many fluorescent lamps each of which has a dimmer inverter by a single dimmer controller (Patent Document 3).